yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Beshi Taiso
Info Beshi Taiso is a fanon character. She is the daughter of Kyoshi Taiso. Beshi is the first rival that must be eliminated. Beshi is a bully. Bullies appear as sweet and angelic beings, but in private, they are cruel. Many of the students (excluding Delinquents, Horuda, and Ayano) believe the bullies are sweet girls. Appearance Beshi has blonde hair with spiky ahoges and bangs. She wears a heart clip on the left side of her head. Beshi's finger nails are painted hot pink. Unlike the rest of the bullies, Beshi has a real tan, instead of a fake tan. Beshi has a pink track jacket, matching her heart hair clip and finger nails color. Persona Beshi would be a Social Butterfly, Phone Addict, or maybe Heroic (due to her mother being a teacher, so she'd train Beshi defense). It would depend on who the person was for Beshi's reaction. If Musume or one of the other bullies had been killed in front of Beshi. Beshi would take on the heroic persona and try to take down Ayano. If it was a student Beshi was not friends with, she would take on the Phone Addict persona and take a picture. If Beshi was being killed, she would act like a Social Butterfly and scream loudly to alert nearby people. Beshi will strike a cute pose, when the camera is aimed at her. Routine Beshi is a rival, so her routine will be different each day of the week. She goes to class 2-2 at 8 AM. Monday Beshi will arrive at school the same time the bullies do. She will talk with them, as she is part of their group. Beshi will be wandering outside of the school. She will pass by the gym, the pool, the locker rooms, the incinerator, the Gardening Club area, the school gate, and the Japanese Gardens. When Beshi is near the school gate, she will engage in a conversation with Kyoshi Taiso (her mother). If Ayano were to kill Beshi in front of Kyoshi, Kyoshi would gain a sudden strength (most likely due to anger or grief) and immediately apprehend Ayano with no struggle. Event At 7:30, Beshi will leave Taro a letter for him to meet her on the rooftop. Then she will tell Taro that someone left a note in his locker. This can either give the player the option to: A) Push Beshi off the roof before Taro arrives. If Taro were to see you push Beshi off the roof, it would result in a Game Over. B) Throw away the letter before Taro gets the chance to see it, which will make Beshi feel disappointed and lose a little bit of feelings for Taro. If the player chooses not to do anything, Beshi will recommend music to Taro. She will come up with a playlist for him on Tuesday. Secret When Beshi arrives at school, she will receive a letter from someone to meet her behind the school. When Beshi arrives, the person will confront Beshi about bullying. It is not yet determined who will confront Beshi, but it would most likely be a victim. During this time, the player could eavesdrop and expose Beshi or drop something heavy on top of her, which would kill her. The person meeting Beshi would react with the Spiteful persona if Beshi died, since they are a victim of her bullying or were a victim. Tuesday Event At 7:30 Beshi will create the playlist for Taro to listen to. The player can pour water on Beshi to make her leave her phone in the locker. When Beshi leaves her phone, the player can take it and go to the Gaming Clubroom to modify the music. If Beshi is done cleaning herself and her phone is not where she left it, she will ask her mother to help look for it. If Beshi spots you with her phone, she will report you to her mother. If Kyoshi spots you with Beshi's phone, she will send you to the counselor. If you are sent to the counselor, Beshi will have her phone again and make the playlist for Senpai. If the player manages to leave the counselor's office without being expelled, Beshi will avoid the player. Beshi will do this the rest of the week if this happens. Secret Beshi will wait behind the school, hoping for anyone to come by. Talking to Beshi will make her think you are going to give her some cigarettes. This will be Beshi's task only at lunchtime. If the player wants to do a task for Beshi at a different time, it will be something different. Wednesday Event Beshi buy Taro a new phone. The player can steal the phone, but the consequences are the same for Rouia Harukawa. This means if Beshi spots Ayano in the classroom, she will assume Ayano took it when it is gone. If the phone is found on Ayano, she is expelled. If you were sent to the counselor's office on Tuesday for taking the phone, Beshi will not leave the phone on Taro's desk and will instead give it to him in person. Secret Beshi and the other bullies will bully the student with the lowest reputation. The player can record a video of this scenario to get Beshi and the other bullies in trouble. Their true colors will be shown, but this may have consequences for a future rival that is a bully victim. (You could get the bully victim rival to fight one of the bullies to get her expelled for fighting. But if the Bullies true behavior is shown, the counselor will believe the bully victim rival was using self-defense. Thursday ELIMINATION EVENT The school is having a talent show and Beshi will be participating with Musume Ronshaku, Hana, Daidaiyama, Kashiko Murasaki, Kokoro Momoiro, and Hoshiko Mizudori. The player can make the stage slippery in the spot where Beshi would stand and drop a knife, axe, etc. The player could also make the rest of the bullies mysteriously disappear. This would make Beshi's act be cancelled and she would go outside the gym to cry. The performance is Beshi's chance to show Taro her elegance. When Beshi is outside, she will be alone, giving the player a good chance to kill her with no witnesses. Friday There will be no special event on Friday whether Beshi is left alive or if she is killed. Beshi will walk around outside the school before class. She will be on the same trail as Shiromi Torayoshi, making it harder to kill her without getting a Game Over. At 5:30 PM, Beshi will leave a note for Taro. She will then linger inside the Martial Arts Club room until 5:55. At 5:55 she will run to confess to Senpai if she is NOT dead. Interests Positive: * Drama * Family * Friends * Gossip * Money * Music * Nature * School * Sports Nuetral: * Art * Cooking * Gardening * Martial Arts * Photography * Reading * Science Negative: * Anime * Cats * Cosplay * Justice * Memes * Occult * Solitude * Video Games * Violence * Loan Sharks Beshi does not talk to Musume about disliking Loan Sharks. Trivia * If Beshi never met Musume, she would have never been a bully. * Beshi is the second most fit and athletic rival, due to her mother being the great swimmer Kyoshi Taiso. * Beshi is heavily influenced by Musume. She joined the bullies, tied a jacket around her waist, had scrunchies on her wrist, and smokes like Musume. * If the other bullies died, Beshi would be sad. * If Beshi could have a job, it would be a fashion designer, a housewife (she would marry a rich man), or an athlete (because her mother is Kyoshi Taiso). Credits Lê Tài Nguyên- Base (not finger nails or makeup) 10JmixP- Hair (not the pink fade at the bottom) Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader- Hanako Heart Accessory I edited the hair to have a hot pink gradient and the makeup + hot pink finger nails are done by me. Category:PhoenixAkane's OCs Category:Fanon Rivals Category:Students Category:Females Category:Akademi High School